FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1
'''FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1 '''is the fourth episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves FREEZE and FLOPC planning to attack the Halberd. Synopsis The Yenom's henchmen find out who Meresheep was originally and then they team up to attack the Halberd. Plot The episode starts when the Yenom was about to work on an invention to help him destroy Pigboy when Meresheep took him captive and brought him to the FLOPC Mansion. The Blue Goblin read a note left by Meresheep. After reading the note, the Blue Goblin told Dr. Salmon, the White Goblin, the Snowman, and the White Pigboy that Meresheep captured the Yenom. The Yenom's henchmen went to the FLOPC mansion. Dr. Salmon disguised as Wannafly to act as a diversion so that the other henchmen can free the Yenom. When the henchmen got to the room that the Yenom was trapped in, the White Goblin used his blaster to destroy the glass cage that the Yenom was trapped in. Meresheep showed up in the room, having heard the blast from the White Goblin's blaster. Meresheep told the Yenom's henchmen that he was once the Yenom's lab assistant, Weather Lamb. In Meresheep's story, when the Yenom was about to suit up 5 of his goons, Weather Lamb pushed him, which caused him to create the henchmen. He went to the sewer with a fly, a moose, an octopus, and a duck, and when they were touched by the oil spill, they became the FLOPC gang. When the Yenom got up, he called out Meresheep for being the worst lab assistant ever. In his part of the story, he was about to suit up the goons when Weather Lamb pushed him, which caused him to accidentally push the lever really hard, which created the henchmen. The Yenom then told Meresheep that he kind of created the FREEZE henchmen. Meanwhile, The Pigboy Gang was at the Piglodge when Meta Knight and Kirby came to tell them that the Subspace Army has attacked the Halberd. The Pigboy Gang got to the top of the Pigmania Radio Tower to grapple onto the Halberd. First, the gang went into the interior of the Halberd to battle the Subspace Army. After the gang battled the Subspace Army, IG-88, Stormtrooper, Link, Ron, C-3PO, R2-D2, Plant Alien, Petunia, and Riddle Ninja went across the exterior of the Halberd to meet up with Meta Knight and Kirby while Pigboy, Half-Calf, Lucario, and Pikachu went to the control room to throw out the False Mr. Game and Watches. They jumped out of the control room when the False Mr. Game and Watches transformed into Duon. After they defeated Duon, he dissolved into Shadow Bugs and revealed the trophy of Mr. Game & Watch. Pikachu revived Mr. Game & Watch. Then the gang landed back in Pigmania. The Yenom and Meresheep decided to team up to capture the Halberd. When they started flying to the Halberd, The Yenom, White Goblin, and Blue Goblin fell and landed in the Sea of Clouds. Mario was also in the Sea of Clouds when he ran into Pit. When the FLOPC gang infiltrated the Halberd, Meta Knight called Pigboy on his cellphone to tell him that FLOPC has infiltrated the Halberd. Characters Main Pigboy Gang FREEZE FLOPC Supporting Meta Knight Kirby Mr. Game & Watch Minor Duon Cameos Mario Pit Trivia *This episode is the first to have a battle in the sky. *Also, it is the first to have not all focus on the protagonists; it also has focus on the antagonists. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1